coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Maddie Heath
Madeline Ivy "Maddie" Heath was a young girl who had been living rough for the past few years. She regularly visited the soup kitchen where she met Sophie and Sally Webster on Christmas Day 2013. Sally took a strong disliking towards her when she pushed her face into a trifle and stole her handbag. Despite Sophie not liking Maddie's confrontational attitude, she convinced her mother not to involve the police and continued to talk to Maddie at the soup kitchen. In the following February, Sophie and Sally found out that Maddie's brother Ben was in foster care and that their mother Fran suffered from mental health issues. Maddie and Sophie began a relationship in April 2014. Sally, unable to accept this, told Maddie that she never wanted to see her face again. She and Sophie subsequently moved out of 4 Coronation Street and began sleeping on the streets, until Sophie's father Kevin allowed the pair to move in with him at No.13. In the summer of 2014, Maddie stole Carla Connor's car in order to rush a sick Eccles to the vets. She later began working for Carla as a sort of "community" service at her business Underworld in the packing department. When Carla was impressed with Maddie, she gave her a full time job there. In January 2015 Maddie along with the rest of the Underworld staff were involved in a minibus crash when boy races chased the bus and cut it off, causing driver Steve McDonald to swerve and the bus tipped over. Maddie along with the rest of the passengers escaped just before the bus went over a cliff. In May, Maddie went back to No.13 to discover Jenny Bradley trying to kidnap Kevin's son Jack. She managed to escape from Jenny but was caught in an explosion at the Builder's Yard due to a fire in Victoria Court, before she could tell Sophie or Kevin about Jenny. An unconscious Maddie was rushed to Weatherfield General but died of her injuries on 1st June 2015, aged only eighteen. Other information *In May 2015, Sophie was discussing going on a holiday to India with Maddie, and Maddie revealed that she had never been abroad. However, the pair sadly never got to go travelling together; due to Maddie's death. Background information *Maddie was introduced as a new love interest for Sophie Webster (Brooke Vincent). She was described as a complex character and very much a Becky McDonald and Kylie Platt type character, but a lot worse. In June 2014, actress Amy James-Kelly signed a new contract which would see her remaining another year on the show. First and last lines "It's all about you innit spud lady?" (First line, to Sally Webster) --- "Sophie... It's Jenny, you were right! I've... I've just... SOPHIE!!" (Final line, on voicemail) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:1997 births Category:Factory workers Category:2015 deaths Category:2015 departures Category:Webster's Autocentre staff Category:Underworld packers